Daunting Reality
by Iora2013
Summary: Set at the end of Divergent. The war didn't happen. At least, not yet. Something went wrong, and Jeanine Matthews' plan didn't work. Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton are living in Dauntless with their every-day jobs (if you could call it that) in their every-day (hectic) lives. Until they pick up the clues. Fluff-filled and action-packed. Please R&R!


So there are plenty of Divergent fics out there, but I don't know how many capture the voices correctly. That's my goal: to make the characters true to Veronica Roth's. I appreciate all comments, criticism included. Even violent, fiery comments help. Thank you!

Also this is my first attempt at romance, so if you could give me suggestions, I would be most grateful.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. If I did, it would be less painful. **

* * *

**** Tris POV ****

I wake up to the sound of running water. My eyes close quickly to escape the light of the morning. One year ago today I chose between Abnegation and Dauntless. I chose to leave my family behind.

My thoughts disperse as Tobias steps out of the bathroom in a black t-shirt and black jeans. He walks over to me, kneeling down to inspect the bruise on my face, a leftover of a stupid decision I made two days ago. Lynn is oddly protective of her cake. In my defense I had no idea she would punch me over a slice of chocolatey goodness. He sighs. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he's going to curse my idiocy so I kiss him.

"Tris," he mumbles against my mouth, "We need to be there for the first jumper."

Not what I was expecting. I sigh, mustering my energy to pull myself out of bed and into black jeans and a black v-neck that exposes the three birds tattooed on my collarbone. I lace up my combat boots. I can feel Tobias's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask gruffly. He hesitates.

"Am I still in your fear landscape, Tris?"

I stop tying my shoes and look up at him, my answer barely audible.

"Yes," I feel wrong as I say it. As though I'm creating a rift between us. I force myself to continue tying my boot with my flushed hands.

"Hey," Tobias was at my side, hands over mine and looking into my bright eyes, "I'm here for you. And I love you no matter what."

I nod. I can't ask him why. I don't like to be self-deprecating, but I also hate to lie. I'm not beautiful. The best I can hope for is "striking" and I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not.

He is close to me. I lean against his broad chest, feeling his heart beat against my ear. The last time we sat like this was in his fear landscape, when I guided him through his four fears. I want to say something, but my throat is dry and my mouth sticky. I know we need to go downstairs, but I have no wish to join the others.

"We should probably go downstairs soon." So my mouth does work. Tobias kisses my tattoo, hands lingering on my hips.

""Yes, we should," a mischievous glint is in his eye. Before I can respond with hesitation, he pulls me up with so much force that I am thrown across the room.

"Alright, if that's how it is," I pull my blonde hair out of my face with a hair tie, lifting my hands in a defensive stance.

Tobias twists around my incredible defenses (which I obviously allowed him to do) and grabs my by the waist, holding me tightly and kissing my jaw lightly. I bite my tongue. I was about to _giggle_.

Tobias places a strong hand on my back, guiding me from his room and towards the cafeteria.

I smell it before we get there. Muffins.

"There's a little known fact that muffins are the only reason I transferred to Dauntless," I say, and Tobias smiles crookedly.

Then I can hear the rumble of a hundred voices. As we enter, I see Christina and Will, their heads together whispering. Go figure. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna are sitting nearby and we squeeze in between them to steal muffins and hold decent conversation.

"I'm betting the first jumper will be Dauntless born," Zeke places 10 credits on the table.

"That's stupid," Lynn cuts in, "20 Credits says it's Erudite. Those bastards love us"

"You really should quit the habit," Will looks over at the two, "You'll have no money left…" But the two are arguing and Shauna will have to break them up soon. I roll my eyes and devour a muffin. Eric silences the hall by firing a gun into the air.

"The initiates are on the train."

I meet Tobias's eyes, and we stand up, followed by Uriah and Christina. We are the initiate trainers.

I chose this job so that I could look after the initiates just as Four had done last year. I can affect the lives of the new line of Dauntless, instilling the real kind of bravery. Not the principle Eric has come to enjoy so much.

We reach the net first, and behind us a hundred other Dauntless continue their chatter as they trickle in until at last the black figures of the initiates are visible on a rooftop. I find Tobias's hand in the dark, the muscles on his arm taut under tan skin. He feels strong and familiar, something I'm grateful at the moment.

I can remember vividly the chill of the wind on my arms as I stared, looking over the edge. I recall the pride that surged through my veins as I stepped forwards, and the weightlessness as I plummeted to the ground. But in the present, it is a girl from Dauntless that lands in the net first. She grabs my hand and pulls herself up. She is a few inches taller than me, with more muscle and very grey eyes that contrast oddly against her olive skin. Her black hair is pulled back in a braid, and her ears are more metal than skin. Out of the corner of my eye I see an irritated Lynn slipping Zeke a handful of credits.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Lea."

"First jumper," Tobias calls out to the cheering crowd, "Lea!"

Through the next two dozen initiates, the Dauntless pump their leather clad arms. There are four Erudite transfers, three Candor transfers, two Abnegation, and an Amity. Eleven are born Dauntless. Times are changing.

After all of the initiates arrive in the meager light of the compound, Christina splits them into Dauntless and faction transfers. Tobias and I are in charge of the faction transfers. As Uriah and Christina lead their group down the stone hall, I face the initiates.

Tobias begins by introducing himself as we walk towards the pit, "I'm Four. I'll be overseeing your training for the next few weeks, but I usually work it he control room."

"Four? Like, one, two, three, four?" A Candor transfer asks loudly.

"Yes that's typically how the number system tends to work," Tobias snaps, glaring at the boy.

"Any more stupid questions?"

When no one dares to speak up I begin, "I'm Tris. And this," I gesture at the enormous cavern I know so well, "Is the Pit."

"If you follow us, we'll show you the chasm," Four says. We approach the right side of the pit where a fence of iron separates the Pit from a wild river. Even here the water's spray finds us. I have so many memories. But for now they have to wait.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy," I shout over the churning water. I quote his warning words from a year ago, "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again."

As we move across the pit to the cafeteria, the transfer initiates begin to mutter amongst themselves. We ener, taking the seats towards the back. The black-clad faction eats and talks loudly. There are people running across the room, thumping on the table. It is chaotic and it is mine. I can't help but smile.

I am sitting next to an Abnegation transfer. She watches the scene warily but does not eat her food.

"It's pizza," I tell her, and she looks up nervously. Her brown eyes blink. I am flooded with memories of my first tiring day as an initiate. I remember Four and that fluttery pathetic feeling of discomfort.

"You've never seen _pizza_?" The Candor boy who asked about Tobias's nickname earlier inquires, "Like _ever_?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." Tobias is sitting a few seats down and catches my eye. I stop myself from smirking. I'd never hear the end of it if the initiates knew about us right away.

The Candor boy shook his head, muttering about the selflessness of Abnegation, "I'm Ethan by the way," he is looking at the Abnegation girl.

She allows herself a smile, "Jenny."

**** Tobias POV ****

"Four!" Zeke shouts from across the room. I look up from my food, glancing at Tris to see if she heard. When her eyes meet mine, we both stand and head over to the table.

I can here Marlene complaining before I sit down. "I smell terrible," she says.

"Yeah, you do, can you go sit over there by Lynn, please? You're putting me off the fries." I laugh with the others as Marlene pouts and swats Uriah.

"Gate duty tends to do that to you," Marlene puts in dryly.

"It's true,"Lynn steals some of Marlene's hamburger, plopping it into her mouth, "and it's supposedly dangerous. So far it's about as dangerous as a sloth."

I refrain from asking all of the questions about the outside world and the Erudite's sick fascination with Abnegation. And instead nudge Tris's foot with mine as an invitaion to leave. She nods and we stand.

"Oh so I'm going to show your possy their initiate chambers?" Uriah raises an eyebrow.

"No, Eric will," says Tris, eyeing him with amusement. I want to talk to her about Jeanine Matthews.

**** Tris POV ****

I'm tired. I roll onto Tobias's bed, breathing in the smell of him. When I look up he's laying beside me, expression pensive. He is watching me.

"What?" I ask him, tracing his lips with my finger.

Tobias sighed deeply, "You know how we thought the answer was in the serum? After the rankings of the initiates last year?"

I nod. I'd thought there was going to be an attack on Abnegation by using the transmitters in the serum given to every Dauntless member. It could've made an army of mindless and deadly soldiers.

"Jeanine Matthews is still around. It makes me worried. I know it's not over yet," I say darkly.

"The best we can do is our job. We can teach the initiates to fight so that when it happens they'll be ready."

I look at him. He's extraordinary. I place my lips gently over his, eyes folding shut to block out the heavy problems of the world. I know it'll start soon, but how soon? I hate the games.

"Night, Tris," Tobias's deep voice wrapping around me just like his strong arm.

"Night, Tobias."


End file.
